ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: Into The Storm/Transcript
transcript It is a normal day in Littlest Pet Shop. The sun was shining, and the pets were in the pool. Russell: Ah... Great day to be in the pool. Zoe: Yeah, but you need to talk to Mitzi. Russell: Ok. Russell's goes to a depressed Mitzi. Mitzi: Hey, Russell... *depressed* Russell: What's wrong? You don't like Harold? Mitzi: What? *smiles sadly* No, I love Harold and he's now my husband, plus, I'm pregnant. But... *frowns sadly* Since Jackson died, he'll never see my baby... Russell: Yeah, I know Jackson died... Wait, did you just say you're pregnant?! Mitzi: Yeah. Russell: Wow! Congratulations! How did you get pregnant?! Mitzi: Well, I did have to produce my pregnancy, eat healthy stuff and etc during my honeymoon. Russell: Wow! *happy* Mitzi: *sighs in embarrassment* that's not how it works. Russell: The truth please. Mitzi: Do you really wanna know? Russell: Yes! Mitzi: Are you sure? Russell: Yes! *cute face* Mitzi: Alright. Russell: Wait... (grabs his pencil and notebook) okay. Mitzi: So, when me and Harold got married, we um... locked ourselves in a room and got busy... mating. And later, I got pregnant. Russell: Oh! Thanks Mitzi... Hey guys, I have to tell you what Mitzi did! Zoe: What? Russell: She and Harold mated. The Pets: Ooooh. Russell: And she's pregnant. Mitzi: It's true. The Pets: *chatting happily* (Storm clouds appear) Mitzi: Huh? (Tornado sirens wail) Russell: Oh no.. guys! Get to the basement now! Mitzi: (Spots a funnel cloud) what is that?! Sunil: Tornado! The pets hid in the train container, but Vinnie was sucked to the tornado, killing him, Sunil: Vinnie! My old best friend is gone! But hey, at least I have a new best friend. *looks at Collin* Collin: Yup. The tornado carried the container and it flew somewhere, Blythe saw the whole thing. Blythe: Oh no!! Bing-Bong: What's wrong? Kevin: *speaking minionese (meaning "What happened?") Blythe: The tornado carried the pets in one of those train container thingies. Bing Bong: We've got to find them. Later... at the pets Minka: Where are we? Harold: I don't know. Russell: *sees the sign that says Texas: The Most Stormiest Place Ever?* We're far away from Downtown City. We're in Texas. Mitzi: .oh no, Texas has the most storms! Sunil: We Gotta find the way out! Mitzi: wait a minute, that's a bumper sticker. We are in um... *looks at a road sign that says Oklahoma* Oklahoma! (The camera stays put) Mitzi: let me say that again... Oklahoma! (Looks at the cameraman in frustration) (The camera turns) Sunil: We are gonna need help. Russell: Olkahoma is still far from Downtown City. (then, all of the sudden, a mysterious egg-like machine crashes and the emotions came out) Fear: Joy! I told you this thing doesn't work yet! Joy: Ok, ok, you invented it, we'll fix it soon. Fear: Ok. *sees 'Mitzi* Ack! Anger: Oh no, pink skunk! I HATE PINK!! *tries to beat up Mitzi, but was stopped by Joy* (Mitzi screams and runs behind a Pacer StackTrain container) Joy: Anger! You scared Mitzi! Anger: Mitzi? (A yellow scent fog comes in) Anger: Who in the freakin world is Mitzi?! And what is that smell?! Mitzi: I beg your pardon, but I'm a skunk, and skunks... you know. Anger: Smell! No wonder you don't have friends. Mitzi: (sniffles) (starts crying) Joy: Anger, look what you did. You made her cry. Sadness: It's okay Mitzi. Mitzi: (Really sad) That isn't true... what he said. Anger: Joy, I never met that skunk before! Joy: She is very kind hearted. She only smells when she's frightened. But her feelings get hurt really easy. Anger: I'm really sorry. Mitzi: (crying) No you're not. Anger: See, she doesn't forgive me! Joy: Try introducing to her. Anger: Ok... *to Mitzi* Hi, I'm Anger, what's your name? Mitzi: (sniffles) I'm... Mitzi. Anger: Nice to meet you. Mitzi: *calms down and stops crying* Nice to meet you too. Anger: Now you'll forgive me? Mitzi: ....sure. Joy: Where's Jackson. Mitzi: I don't wanna say this but.... He's dead... Joy: Oh No! How did he die?! Mitzi: Shooting. Joy: No... I am sorry about your brother. Mitzi: Me too. (at Blythe, Bing-Bong and The Minions) Blythe: We've gotta find them! Bing-Bong: How? (A commercial comes on about 4 storm chasers and their vehicle: The Titus.) Pete: Let me show you our ultimate storm chasing vehicle: The Titus. He is one heck of a TANK! He has six inches thick Plexiglas steel framing, stabilizers, bulletproof windows, the whole nine yards. And for us, We find lost people and track down and chase storms, if you want help, just visit us or call 555-1978! Stuart: *speaking minionese (meaning: I think we found a answer.) Then, Blythe, Bing-Bong and The Minions visit the storm chasers. Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Transcripts